Quinn's Diary
by Lovehorse101
Summary: A little view in Quinn's thoughts. Can be read as a prequel to Home at Last where Quinn is bullied.


**Author's Note: I was bored and I didn't want to write a new chapter for Home at Last just yet so this popped into my head. It can be sort of a prequel to Home at Last. What happens in Quinn's head.**

**I hope you'll like it. Read and review of course^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Have you ever felt like the world weighed a ton on your shoulders? Like there was no escape to your torment what so ever? That it would be easier to end it all rather than continue to live in hell? If you answered yes at one of these questions then this journal is for you. This is my life, my story, my journey.

I should start like any other stories. It's a bit strange because if you think about it you are a complete stranger reading the deepest of my thoughts. You get to know me whereas I am never going to know anything about you. You'll have the power over me as I will lay under your control, vulnerable because of all the knowledge you will gather throughout those pages.

I should introduce myself. I am sure you'll freak out and disapprove of me as soon as you know what I'm really like. If this occurs please put down this journal in a public place or pass it on to someone else so that all my efforts won't go to waste. I'm sure I'll spend hours on this journal but if I was honest with you: it's the only thing keeping me sane. Without this little worn out book, I would already have taken my life. The thought of someone reading this, a complete stranger who won't judge me, is the only thing keeping me alive. Again, if you don't feel comfortable with reading this PUT IT DOWN and leave it for someone else to discover.

Name. Quinn. Well technically my real name is Lucy but that's another story you might get to read if you're patient. Age. 16 years old at the time being. Gender. Female. If you hadn't guessed that already. Country. United States. That's all you need to know.

My life went in a downward spiral when I found out I was pregnant. I am sure you are already judging me. Only sluts get pregnant at 16 you think. Well I am not proud of this. If you are kind, one day I'll tell you how that happened.

Anyways, on with the story. I am not happy as you may have guessed. I feel bad. I want to end it all. But be assured, I won't do it until I have finished my story. My story is insignifanct to the world but yet it's the world to me. It's my life and I can't change it now.

I have been rambling on and on about how my life is sad but let me tell you a story. A childhood memory. My sister, Frannie, was the nicest person in the world to me. She was the one who tucked me in bed when my parents were too drunk to care about us. She was the one who read me a bedtime story every night. She was the one who'd let me sleep with her if I had a nightmare. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother.

It was January. The snow was lightly falling and a fine layer of the white substance was covering our backyard. Frannie woke me up with a steaming mug of hot chocolate with cream on top. The 8 years old me was delighted. I felt cared for and loved.

Frannie, who was 16 at the time, climed onto my bed and we both snuggled up drinking our hot chocolate while talking about my school and her crushes. When we had finished our drinks she went to the kitchen as I was supposed to have a shower. She came back a few minutes later and told me to dress up warmly. I was getting excited as I knew that warm clothes equaled outdoors which equaled playing with snow since it was everywhere.

She was already ready when I came down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Blond bangs where escaping her thick purple hat which matched her scarf and gloves. She was quite the sight, no wonder boys would align at her feet. She could get any boy she liked and yet she had never been in a relationship. My tiny me couldn't understand that. Love was one of the most beautiful things. Frannie told me that when the time was right she would date. She just haven't found the boy she liked.

Looking back I can understand her. I lost my virginity to someone I didn't really love. That's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. Even more because of huge consequence I think that no 16 years old should have to worry about. Pregnacy is such a big deal. It's too much for a teenager.

Frannie took me out to the park, away from our parents. Thinking about it, I'm sure they would have disapproved of us having fun. At the park, we had the most awsome snowball fight. All the other children there join us and this was one of my best childhood memories.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Should I carry on? PM me or review with ideas or what you'll like to see in this story! Thanks guys 3**


End file.
